


Sick Day

by Narshe



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narshe/pseuds/Narshe
Summary: He was sick, he was sure of it.---Why was this the first thing I thought of for a 15 minute writing session... why do i like pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me.

It was everything about that smile that gave Wonshik goosebumps just thinking about it. The soft and gentle feeling it gave him even in the most humorous moments when the other members were playing around. Wonshik also had the ability to predict these upcoming smiles and laugh along with the other man as they had close to the same sense of humor in these types of situations. He wished he could see it now of all times and it was soon tormenting him that he saw his own group member this type of way, it was ridiculous, scandalous even. How would Hongbin react this type of news if he found out…worse, if it was nosy as ever Hyuk that would do everything to find out the gossip Wonshik was too shaken to believe. Who would possibly be condemned for even thinking this. 

Yes, the thought was love. He had to accept that sinking, dropping feeling into his stomach that this feeling was none other than love itself. Wonshik shook as he sat there on his now cold, dark room, staring at the wall as contemplated these new found emotions. What would he do if the information had reached anyone…what if Taekwoon-

There was knock on the door and sort introduction that said person was coming in. Wonshik identified it was Taekwoon and immediately rose up instantly running to push the door closed even before it could it could open. He explained he was feeling sick and it wasn’t the best time for the other to enter. Taekwoon didn’t answer right after but when he did, he stated he would check up on him soon if he was not feeling any better by the time they were leaving to get lunch. The footsteps receded back down the hallway area and Wonshik slide down the door and onto the floor. 

Sick? He may be, as he wanted these feelings to be true.


End file.
